The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a device for determining communication signal parameters and in particular to a portable device that measures parameters for evaluating different communications protocols.
Wireless communication protocols are used in a wide variety of applications to facilitate communication and data collection from remotely located devices. For example, electrical meters are often employed within facilities and residences to measure electrical power consumption by a consumer. Other consumed commodities, such as water utilities and natural gas utilities also provide metering to determine the level of consumption. These metering devices need to be periodically monitored to determine the amount of the commodity consumed so that the consumer may be billed the appropriate amount.
In the past, these meters were electromechanical devices that included mechanical dials to provide an indication of the amount of the commodity consumed. Operators physically visited these electromechanical devices to record the measured amounts. In an effort to reduce costs, automatic meter reading (AMR) and advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) type metering devices were developed that allowed the operator to determine the amount of the commodity consumed without having to physically visit each meter. These metering devices utilize different communications technologies, such a GSM or CDMA cellular services for example, which provide the metering device with communications capability with the operator. In some applications, the communications technologies provided for short-range communication, such as between the meter and an operator driving a vehicle through a neighborhood for example. Other applications use communications technologies that connect the meter with a central or distributed data center. It should be appreciated that the communication signal may vary for different locations depending on local conditions and the arrangement of the meter within the facility.
The signal variation in such cellular transmissions may hinder remote meter reading, such as when a mobile meter reader is not equipped for a particular cellular service or the meter is employing a different cellular service for example. When this occurs, the operators typically have to physically visit the meter to visually inspect and record the consumed amounts, resulting in lost time and increased costs for the operator. Therefore, it is desirable for an operator to determine which communication service is available at a particular location so that a meter having the proper service may be installed.
Accordingly, while existing methods of determining communications signal parameters are suitable for their intended purpose, improvements may be made in providing a portable device usable at an installation location for determining the availability or quality of wireless communications signals. Further improvements may also be gained in providing an arrangement for performing a communication survey for the communications connection prior to the end device installation.